My life just gets better :D
by Kate.Harry.Louis.Niall.Laura
Summary: An amazing thing happened to me. Just as I thought my life couldn't get any better :
1. Bring It On

All of my speech is in _Italic, _The boys is in **Bold, **And any other is just normal.

**Chapter 1**

It's been a week since my X Factor audition, I keep thinking to myself, what if I haven't got through? Or something silly like that. All I remember is Simon staring at me, and I was thinking 'Don't mess up.' Well, I didn't, but maybe it wasn't good enough! I want this so bad!

I remember waiting backstage with Laura and Eleanor, my best friends, and my brother Louis and his girlfriend Nadine, they were the cutest couple ever! He was going on stage after me. I heard this voice from behind me say "**you'll be great! It's easy**" I looked behind me to see who it was, and this gorgeous 16year old stood behind me, he'd only just come off stage, and he was amazing. He had the most amazing voice, so, I went on stage…

"Hello, what's your name?" Said Cheryl

"_I'm Kate"_I replied

"When you're ready love, go ahead" She said

I waited until the song started, then I heard the familiar tune, and I looked to my left, and saw him again, he waved, and I began to sing. When the song finished, I heard a roar of applause, and everyone standing up, and screaming.

"Well love, that was amazing! You really have a brilliant voice on you! Simon, what did you think?" Said Cheryl

"Honestly… It was amazing!" He said.

Everyone was so surprised.

"That was amazing Kate! You have a real talent!" I heard Louis say.

I said thank you in between every comment

"Let's vote then" said Louis "Simon?"

"It's a definite yes from me!" He replied

"It's a yes from me!" Said Cheryl

"And it's a yes from me too!" Said Louis

I said thank you, and went off stage, to be greeted by my friends Eleanor and Laura, also, standing with them was that guy again. They all congratulated me, and the boy came up to me.

"**That was truly amazing! You're so talented! I'm Harry by the way**"He said

"_Aw thank you! That's really sweet, I'm Kate, and you were amazing too! You have a great voice!"_I said to his comment.

I left, of course, after we swapped numbers, we agreed to meet up before bootcamp, and so we could get to know each other.

"He's really cute!" Said Laura

"I_know!__He's an amazing singer too!"_I said

"I know! And he was looking at you the entire time you were up there!" Said Eleanor, joining our conversation.

"**Sorry to interrupt ladies, but, Kate could I borrow you for a minute please?**"Said Harry, as he held out his hand for me to take it.

I took his hand, and he led me outside, and we sat down on a bench. We started talking, and then I looked at my watch, and it said 6:35, I realised that Laura and Eleanor would be waiting for me. I got up and said to Harry

"_I'm so sorry! But I really have to go!"_

He got up, and looked surprised

"**Do you really? I was having a great time!**"

"_I'm sorry, but I really do have to go. Maybe we can meet up again tomorrow? Or soon?_"

**"I'd love that! Look, meet me here, tomorrow at 11am? If that's okay?**" Harry said, in a panic

"_Yeah! Okay! See you tomorrow!_" I said

"**Bye**" He said

I had to run back to Laura and Eleanor, I saw them waiting for me by the train station, they were screaming at me to hurry up.

"Come on Kate!" Shouted Laura

I honestly don't know why I was running; the train wasn't due for another half an hour. But it was funny to do. I got to the girls, all puffed out, only to find that Harry had run after me!

"**Kate! You left your phone on the bench!**" He shouted

He was so cute! And so lovely! I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I think I like him… A lot.

"_Thank you so much Harry!_" I said

"**That's okay, didn't want you not being able to text me now**" He said, as he winked

"_I have to go now, see you tomorrow_" I said

"**Can't wait! Bye**" He said, slightly down hearted

I got on the train, and the girls and I sat down together, and ordered some food and drink. The train home was only 20minutes, so I'd be catching it again tomorrow when I go to see Harry. I'm really excited for tomorrow!

"Harry is adorable! The way he ran after you to give you your phone! He so sweet!" Said Laura

"_I really like him! I'm so happy we're meeting tomorrow!"_ I said

We got home, and all had dinner, Laura and Eleanor were going to stay at my house for a sleepover, so we didn't actually get to sleep until about 3am. As I was drifting off, my phone went off, and I read the name and it said "Harry :)" I read the text and it said "**Hey, can't wait for tomorrow, so excited! Hope you are too! Get ready to have an amazing day! We're gonna have so much fun ;) Night xxxxx**" After reading it, I went to sleep with a smile. I went to sleep knowing that I was going to have a good day.

Bring it on.


	2. Do My Best

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to Laura screaming at me…

"KATE GET UP! HARRY! QUICK! NOW! HE TEXT YOU!" Wow she's loud,

I read the text from Harry, and it said – "**Hey, hope you had a good night's sleep, I cannot tell you how happy I am about us meeting up! I have something to ask you, hope that doesn't make you worry ;) It's a good thing anyway : ) Love ya Harry xxxxx**" He's so sweet!

What I didn't notice was that it was 10am! I'm going to be so late to meet harry! I threw on some clothes, hoping I looked nice, and put my hair up in a messy bun, ran downstairs, grabbed some breakfast, and then went to the door, just as I was saying bye, Louis came down and went all protective over me…

"**Now you be careful! I don't want my little sister getting hurt!**" He said with a cheeky smile on his face, I could tell he was joking.

As I walked out the door, I said goodbye to the girls, only to find their reply being…

"We're coming with you!" Great

So we were on the train at half 10, and I was so excited! Harry and I had been texting all night, and some he had said were really cute. I was talking to the girls, as they were pretty excited too.

"I can't believe you're going out with Harry!" Said Eleanor

"_I'm not going OUT with him, I'm just meeting up with him… that doesn't mean we're going out… does it?" _I said

"Of course it does! And he really likes you! He told me" Said Laura

"_Wait… What?"_ I said in a slight shock

"Oh yeah, I've been texting him, he said that he thinks you're really pretty, and cute, and he thinks you have an amazing voice! He also said you're a real laugh, and he feels really comfortable talking to you about pretty much everything" She said, whilst Eleanor was Awwing in the background.

We got off the train, and there he was, just stood there, looking… well, amazing. The girls just stood behind me giggling, and for some reason, I was just stood around, looking anywhere but in his direction.

"**Hey Kate, how are you? Look I'm really sorry, but I could talk to you? In… Erm private?**" He said, kind of stuttering a little, bless him, he's so cute.

"_Sure, hang on, I'll tell the girls I'm going_" I replied

I went and told the girls to do some shopping or something, it took them a while to catch on to the fact Harry wanted to talk to me… So in the end I had to tell them, that I needed to talk to Harry alone, so they caught on, and left.

We both walked off to the bench we were sat on yesterday, next to a beautiful water fountain, it was a lovely place to be.

"**Look Kate, I know this may sound so stupid, but, ever since I saw you in that audition, I can't help but think about you. And however you look at this, I really like you, and I think you're funny, so much fun to be around, and I feel like I can tell you everything, after knowing you for only 2days. I was just wondering, if, well… if you'd consider going out with me?**" He said, being hesitant on the last sentence.

"_Wow Harry, that's so sweet, I really like you too, but maybe we should get to know each other a little bit more? And then see how it goes? Besides, I've got to beat you to the final of this competition"_ I said with a slight laugh in my voice

"**I know what you mean, and if you think you're going to beat me, you need to think again young lady**" He said, with a little wink that made me giggle.

"_Young lady? Who do you think I am Mr Styles?"_ I said, splashing him with a bit of water.

After that splash, it turned into a full on water fight, just as I was about to through some more water at him, he caught me by my waist, and just stared into my eyes, and smiled.

"**See, we are having fun already, and we've only been here 20minutes, Now then…**" He said, trailing off

He stopped talking, and slowly brought his head closer to mine, He pulled me closer to him, and kissed me softly. He stopped, and looked down to me, and smiled, with his gorgeous green eyes, staring into mine.

"_I thought we were going to wait?"_ I said with a smile on my face

"**I thought about it, and realised, I'd be letting you get away too easily, and besides, you can't expect me to go a whole day with you, and not kiss you. That would be impossible.**" He said, with a gorgeous smile. "**So… Will you go out with me?**" He said

"_Yes, Yes I will_" I said, as a smile grew on my face.

Only to notice that he was smiling as well.

I felt my phone go off, so I checked it, and I had a text from Laura saying "Hope you and Harry are having a good time ;) Hint hint ;) Anyway, what time do you want us to meet up? Xxxxxx" I replied with "_Yeah, having an awesome time : ) Erm, shall we say about 3? Xxxxx_"

Harry and I started to walk back to the train station, Harry intertwining our hands together, where I saw the girls, as they saw Harry and I holding hands they started to smile and giggle, I mouthed them to stop it, but they didn't see. Harry just laughed as they came running up to us, screaming.

"_Guys calm down."_ I said

"**Let them be excited… I am**" Harry said, with a huge smile stretching across his face.

"You guys are so cute!" Laura shouted, almost defining us all

Eleanor just stood there, next to me, awwing, she tended to do that a lot.

As I was getting on the train, Harry took my hand, and pulled me into a hug, and then kissed my forehead softly, and we both pulled way, and he said

"**Today has been amazing. I'll text you later beautiful. I love you**" He said with a little glint in his eye, and smiling.

"_It has been a great day, and okay, I'll look forward to it, I love you too"_ I said smiling whilst winking at him, which he laughed at.

he hugged me again, and then we both drew ourselves away, and he kissed me, and as I got on the train, he smiled, and mouthed "I love you" And that put an immediate smile on my face.

"He's so cute! Aww I want someone like him in my life" Said Eleanor slightly looking down towards the floor

"Me too! He's adorable!" Said Laura, practically shouting.

"_Aww guys, you'll find someone, I promise!"_ I said, trying to lift their spirits a little.

After getting off the train, I received a text I read the name "Harry : )" It said "**Missing you already gorgeous! Get some sleep tonight, massive day tomorrow. I love you xxxxxxxx**"

I smiled as I read it, and the girls automatically knew it was from Harry, they both started to ask me what he said, but I didn't tell them, I knew they'd make fuss otherwise. I replied to Harry saying "_Just having dinner, Will text you before I go to sleep, but yes, a huge day ahead of us both! And I'm ready beat you to it ;) Love you too xxxxxxx_"

We had dinner, then Laura and Eleanor went home. I logged onto Facebook to find I had a message from my Australian friend, Zoe, She had messaged me saying

"IM COMING TO LIVE IN ENGLAD! AH CAN'T WAIT! Would it be okay, if I stayed with you for a bit? My flight is in a week! "

I was so excited! I cannot believe it! She's coming to England! I told her she could stay for as long as she like. She's lovely! She's like my best friend! Well, another one of them anyway.

After that I texted Harry saying "_I'm off to sleep now, see you in the morning! Prepare to lose ;) Night xxxxxxx"_

He replied not too shortly after that, saying

"**Oh you wait. I will beat you! Night babe xxxxxxxxxxx**"

I couldn't help but smile.

I went to sleep thinking about tomorrow, it was Bootcamp, Will I get through? Or will I have to say goodbye to my dream? I fell asleep knowing… I had to do my best.


	3. Start Of Something New

**Chapter 3**

So I woke up, bright and early, well, 10am early. I was so excited, but still nervous, and I could tell Louis was too. He was up at 7am, and he's never up until at least 11am, I knew what I was going to sing, I was going to sing 'Stand By You', I looked towards my bedside table, to check my phone, to find I had a message, I looked at the message ID and it read "Harry: )" I smiled as I opened the message. I started to read it, and my mum called up to my room, so I had to shout "_I'll be down in a minute_", so I carried on reading the message, it said, "**Hey babe, hope you do well today! And wish your brother luck too! I'll see you later beautiful, I love you xxxxxxxx**" He is so cute. Aw I love him so much.

I texted Laura, yes it's true, she literally comes EVERYWHERE with me, saying "_Hey hunni, looking forward to today so much! Harry just text me, he's so cute! Anyway, I'll see you later, meet me at the station in an hour! Love yaaaaaa ;) xxxx_" by this time, mum was practically screaming for me to get downstairs, so I ran down, to find Louis eating a massive breakfast, with a massive smile on his face, so he said to me,

"**Kate, sit down! Mum made us breakfast! Man it's amazing!**"

Mum stood by a plate telling me, to eat it.

I got ready, and Lou and I got into his car, mum thought he was driving me, but he was just dropping me off at the train station to meet Laura, we pulled up, and Laura was stood smiling really big, and she was waving frantically.

"Hey Kate!" She said as I got out the car, still smiling stupidly big

"_Hey… Laura… Why are you so excited?_"

"Because you're going to bootcamp! With Harry!" Jeezee she was so loud.

"_Okay, well you're going to need to kind of, calm down a bit_" I said as I pulled a face at her

She frowned at me, but then we both just laughed. A lot. Laura is practically my sister, we do everything together! She's an amazing friend… she's there when I need her, and there when I don't ;)

We got to the doors to go into the arena, and there he was, Harry, stood so… so… wow. He found us in the crowd and just smiled, his gorgeous smile, with the cutest dimples.

"**Hey babe, you okay?**" He said

"_Yeah thanks, are you?"_

"**Yeah I'm good thank you, ready for me to beat you?**" he said as he winked

"_Oh I think I'll be beating you"_ I said as we all laughed

Harry and I had developed a relationship where we were joking with each other, as well as loving each other. It was perfect.

We all walked in, and we got to the place where you find out when you're going on stage, and we ran into Lou and Nadine, he saw me with Harry, and his eye's got bigger, but then they both got to know each other a bit better, and are now like best friends!

Harry and I were waiting backstage, as we were in the same group/class, Louis was about to go on next, he was kind of nervous, you can tell when Lou is nervous, he starts mouthing lyrics, and then he does some sort of… well, I wouldn't call it dancing, more like… Shifting from place to place, Nadine, Laura, Harry and I found it hilarious, but we wouldn't dare say a word.

He went on, looking rather pale, but he did well, he came off stage, with about 50 there people, and he came and gave me a massive hug, which he doesn't do often, but when he does, it's like I'm the older sibling. He just snuggles into you, like a… like a … Like a boobear ;) That's been Lou's since I was little, I couldn't say Louis, so Boobear was created.

Harry and I were on next, I was so worried! What if I went wrong! What if I didn't make it! Oh no… I'm not going to get through. I know it.

"**Babe, chill. You'll be great! I promise!** Harry said, trying to reassure me.

"_Maybe, but I'm still really scared!" _I said in reply

"**Well, we'll do it together!**" He said holding out his hand.

We walked up the steps, and onto the stage... there they were, the people who had my future in their hands!

Harry and I were singing the same song, so we really put some feeling into it. We finished, and then walked off stage, Lou and Nadine were outside, but Laura was waiting, we got off, and all of a sudden we heard a massive scream!

"OMG YOU GUYS WERE AMAZING!" She said… shouting. Very loudly.

We walked outside for a bit of fresh air, and then we got called back in, about half an hour later, Harry, Lou and me, as well as about another 30people were on stage, and Simon broke the news…

"Guys, you have amazing voices, and you're all amazingly talented! But, we're so sorry… It's a journey home for you all."

We all just stared at the floor, we left the stage, and both Harry and I stood hugging each other, whilst crying.

Harry and Lou got called back in, along with some other guys, called Niall Horan, Liam Payne and Zayn Malik, we were listening to Simon… And they got put in a band together! I was so happy for them all! They all came off stage, almost as if they had known each other for years, and I knew… this was the start of something amazing.


	4. An Amazing Day

**Chapter 4**

Simon came backstage to find me, and apparently he had some good news?

"Kate, we have noticed that your relationship with the lads is already amazing. We'd really love it if you'd consider being their singing coach?" He said, slightly smiling

"_Yes! That's amazing Simon! Thank you So much!"_ I said, as Harry, Lou and Laura's faces all lit up

"Can't believe you're coaching them! That's so cool!" Laura said, of course, shouting.

I immediately texted Eleanor, saying, "_OMG! IM COACHING HARRY ND LOU IN THEIR NEW BAND!As in, being their singing coach!"_

She soon replied

"OMG! THAT'S AMAZING! Well done!"

After that, the boys had got to know each other, and then Harry introduced me to them all, Liam, is ADORABLE! As is Niall, he's Irish, and has the CUTEST accent ever! And Zayn is a right laugh, I can tell we're going to have a lot of fun!

"**So… I'm Liam**" Liam said, kind of pointing out the obvious

"_Heeeeeey Liam_" I said, in a tone, that I had learnt from Lou, he laughed at it, and instantly we were like best friends!

Zayn came up to me, and suddenly saying "**Vas Happening Bebs**" We all laughed at that. Then he brought out a girl, she was stunning!

"**Guys, this is my little sister, Avalon. She's really interested in singing, but ya'know… hasn't got the voice**" He said, with a wink.

"_Hey Avalon, I'm Kate, If you want, I can give you a few pointers?"_ I said

"**She's an amazing singer!**" Harry said. Looking at me, whilst I smiled

"That would be great!" Avalon said

"Kate, could you teach me to sing? As… well you know… I can't" Said Laura

"_Of course Laura"_ I said, winking at her, because I knew she could sing perfectly well.

We all exchanged numbers, and said that we will meet up in the week, at Harry's stepdad's place, as he has a small bungalow at the back of his house, so, that's where we're going to start training.

We all went home, together, Lou drove us home, I was sat on Harry's lap, Nadine was in the front on Liam's lap, Zayn was in the back, with Niall and I, and Avalon was on Niall's lap and Laura was on Zayn's lap. It was really fun, but by then end half an hour of the journey, everyone was getting a bit cranky.

I got a text from my friend Beth, she's another best friend of mine. She said "OMG! I saw you on TV! That's crazy! And the fact your coaching that band! Of SUPER hot guys ;) I NEED to meet them! Soon! Love yyooouuuu xxxxxxxx" I love Beth, she's a year older than me, but it's like I'm the older one when we're together. I text her back saying "_Darling… They are more than SUPER hot! And we're meeting on Wednesday, you should come! Lou can drive you me, Laura, Eleanor,Nadine and Avalon up to Harry's place :P Love you toooooo! Xxxxxxxxx" _ She replied almost straight away! Saying "OMG! REALLY? THAT WOULD BE SO COOOOOOL!"… Great, another excited friend. Just what I need.

Harry was the last to get out of the car, he was staying at mine tonight, as Lou's friend, Not my boyfriend. Jeezee my parents would flip!

I heard a knock at the door, and I went to open it, only to find it being Beth, She stood on my from door, and was smiling, like, really really big!

"_Heeey, what are you doing here?"_ I said

"Nice to see you too!" She said with a wink

"_Come on in, there's someone I want you to meet!"_

She walked, in, and saw Harry… A sign of trouble.

"OMG! YOU'RE HARRY STYLES!" She screamed,

Harry's face lit up, and he just laughed it off

"**yep, hey!**" He said, still laughing

"Hey Lou" She said to Lou, Beth had always had a bit of "Thing" for my brother, ever since we were little, well I say little, I mean about 11… She's always around him, and if she's not around him, she's texting him. Quite weird, well, from my point of view. To me, he's a pig, but a funny one.

I got a text from Liam, saying "**Hey babe, Is harry still at yours? I was wondering if I could call him about Wednesday? Xxx**" I replied with "_Yeah he is, he's staying the night, but yeah, give him a call :P xxx_" So, just as I pressed send, Harry got a call from Liam. Harry walked out the room, whilst mouthing the words "**Sorry**", but it was okay, He came back about 10minutes later, and said…

"**We've had to move the meeting day to Thursday, Sorry guys**"

"_It's fine Harry!_" I said as I looked at Lou, knowing he had a plan in mind for some fun.

"**Right. Fun timmmeeeeee!**" Lou shouted. Harry looked at me, as if to say "**You're brother is crazy!**" I nodded to agree with the look he gave me.

Lou was in a stupidly silly mood, we ended up playing Hide and Seek, in the garden, at night. He's crazy!

Harry came up behind me, and put his arms around my waist, and put his head on my shoulders, and said

"**Beautiful night, isn't it**" As he kissed my cheek

"**Duuuuudddddddeeeeeeee! That's my little sister! That's gross!**" Lou shouted. We all told him to be quiet or mum and dad would hear us. He shook his head and carried on hiding.

"**How you're remotely related to him, I just don't know. **" Harry said, still had his head on my shoulders.

"_Well… you just haven't seen that side of me yet, but in good time, you will_" I said whilst winking.

We all went to sleep at about 3am, we were all in the living room, me, Lou, Harry, Nadine, Beth and Laura, we treated it as a massive sleepover! As if we were all about 10 again.

We had an amazing night, and we were ready for an amazing day.


	5. Time To Perform

**Chapter 5**

Thursday came quicker than I thought; Laura was round my house by 6am… As was Eleanor, but Beth was nowhere to be seen, she needed to be round quick if she wanted to come to Harry's with us!

We all piled into mine and Lou's parents car, as it was the only "safe" way we were allowed to go to Harry's. It was okay, Louis had driven it before, well… twice. I was in the front with Lou, Harry, Nadine and Niall were in the back, and Liam and Zayn were in the boot (it's a 7seater) We had so much fun on the way, even though it was about an 8hour drive, we still had a laugh, although at one point we all slept, Lou even had to pull over to sleep. We finally got there, at about 11pm, we didn't practice at all, we all went straight to sleep, me, Laura, Eleanor, Zayn, Liam, Louis, Nadine and Avalon were on the floor whilst Niall and Harry slept in the double bed. It was very cute.

I woke up to my head on Harry's lap, and him saying "**Morning beautiful, did you sleep well?**"

"_Yeah thanks, really well, how about you?_"

"**Could have been better, came in here at bout 3:30, and just fell asleep, after putting your head on my lap**" He said giggling

"_Oh that's what it was, I thought I felt something"_

"**Oh, sorry, thought you were asleep**"

"_It's fine, I was, just felt my head move"_ I said as Harry kissed my forehead.

"You guys are so cute!" Said Laura

"I totally agree!" Said Eleanor

"**Dude, I know you and my sister are together, but ya'know… please don't show it in front of me**" Lou said whilst winking

"**Naaahhh its okay, I'm just glad your both happy!**" He said cheering

"_**Thanks Lou**_" Harry and I said together

"**Right breakfast!**" Niall shouted, he's constantly thinking of his stomach.

"I agree Nialler!" Nadine said

"**Right, let's see what mum as put in the fridge!**" Harry said

We all walked over to the house, to find Harry's mum in her dressing gown, Lou stood there, with his mouth wide open, as did Niall and Liam… Harry went bright red, grabbed some food, and we ran out… Dragging the boys with us.

We all sat in the bungalow eating cereal and toast, whilst Liam and Niall played their guitar's playing with songs, and mucking around. Then Liam started playing 'Viva La Vida' we all stopped talking, and the lads started singing to it, I looked at them, and said

"_That's the song!"_

"I agree!" Laura said

"**So that's our first song?**" Said Lou

"_If you're okay with that" I asked them_

"_**SURE!**__" They all replied _

For the rest of the day, we were either in the pool, or practising 'Viva La Vida' which was going so well! The boys sounded great together! They were slightly worried about performing in front of so many people, but I knew they'd be fine!

We had our first song… Now it's time to perform!


	6. A Cute Relationship

**Chapter 6**

Saturday came around pretty quickly. The boys and I were backstage, whilst they were getting their make-up done, which they thought was pretty stupid, and Harry and Zayn were a very pale shade of white, whilst Liam and Lou had so much energy it was crazy!

"**Babe, can you dry my hair for me?**" Harry asked, fluttering his long eyelashes (As a joke )

"_I'm not you're slave Harry, But okay"_ I said giving into his cute dimples

"**Thank yooouuuuu**" He said, almost in a childish voice. Who am I kidding? It was the most realistic child voice ever! Of course it was… It was Harry

Harry soon lost the nervous feeling, and was jumping around backstage, with Niall and Liam. They were really excited, so was I. Niall came up behind me, and jumped on my back, and shouted

"**PIGGY BACK RIDE!**"

"_That's okay Niall, I didn't want that ear drum anyway"_ I said whilst Liam and Harry giggled

"**Huh?**" He said, looking puzzled.

"_**Oh Niall**_" Liam, Harry and I said together

Harry came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, and put his head on mu shoulders and said

"**We're here because of you.**"

"_Really Harry? Are you being serious? It was down to you. You're hard work. You're dedication."_

"**Alright. I was only trying to be niiicceeee**" He said looking down at his feet, and looking slightly disappointed

"_Aww, It's okay, I was only trying to show you that it wasn't down to me!"_

"**Okay…**" He said, we looked behind us, as we heard their name being introduced by Dermot.

"_Well… Good luck boys!_" I said

"**I love you**" Harry said as he kissed my cheek

"_I love you too_" I replied

"**LETS DO THIS POO!**" Harry shouted, and all the boys ran up behind the two massive double doors, really excited.

I got a text from Eleanor

"Omg! Just watching the boys on TV! Their amazing! You've done so well!"

I text her back

"_You'll have to come down to the studio's next week! You'll love it!"_

"Omg! REALLY?" I could tell the excitement in her voice… possibly even hear her ;)

"_Hahahahahahaha! Yes really!"_

"Wooooooo! Can't wait!:D"

The boys came off stage buzzing! It was manic! They were jumping all over the place!

"**OMG KATE THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!**" Lou shouted in my face. Sometimes, I really wonder if he's 18

I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist, then I heard "**Thank you**"

"_What for?"_ I replied, knowing it was Harry

"**Being there, Always behind us**"

"_Aww, that's okay"_ As a smile grew even bigger across my face.

I heard my phone ringing, I looked at the caller ID And it was Laura

"OMG I JUST SAW THE BOYS ON TV!"

"_wow. You're just like them!_" I said laughing

"**Who's that?**" Niall asked, really excited

"_Just Laura"_

"Oh thanks!" She said sarcastically

"_Hehe sorry"_ I said

"**HEY LAURA!**" Niall shouted

"Owwwwww loud much?" Laura said laughing

"_I know right!_" I said, we both laughed

"**I like Laura… She's very… erm… very… nice**" Niall said

"_Is that so?"_ I said winking

His face went a light tint of red, and he walked away with his face to the floor. Niall asked for Laura's number, so I gave it to him, I found out that they had been texting, and getting on really well!

"**Kate, do you think Laura would go out with me?**" Niall asked me

"_Errrmmmm… YES!"_ I said

"**Good, I'm going to ask her!**" He said, smiling very big!

Niall met up with Laura, and asked her out, about half an hour later, I received a text from Laura saying

"Omg! Me and Niall are going out! :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxx"

"Awww! That's so cute! Xxxxxxxxxxx" I replied

I think this is the start of a very cute relationship ;)


	7. Just Chilling

**Chapter 7**

I woke up with a strong pair of arms round me, I looked behind me, and I saw Harry sleeping, slightly snoring. It was very cute! I heard a knock at the front door, so I un-wrapped Harry's arms from my waist, and went downstairs, only to be greeted by someone familiar

"_ZOOOEEEE!"_ I screamed!

"KAAAAATTEEEEEE!" she screamed in reply

I invited her in, and we got a cup of coffee and sat on the sofa

"_How are you?_"

"Amazing thanks! You?"

"_Good thank you!"_

Harry came down, rubbing his eyes, as he was still half asleep, Zoe looked up the stairs, and her mouth dropped.

"OMG! IT'S HARRY STYLES! OMG! IN YOU'RE HOUSE! OMG! IN HIS BOXERS!" She screamed. Harry had to put his hands over his ears because she was so loud! Plus, Lou had let him drink a little too much.

"**Wow. Erm, hey**" He said, still sleepy

"_Harry, this is Zoe, If you hadn't guessed, she is a major fan!_"

"Major? Don't think that covers it!"

Lou walked down stairs, the same way as Harry did, rubbing his eyes, with a confused look on his face

"**What the hell is going on?**"

"OMG! LOUIS TOMLINSON! OMG!"

"_Zoe, you have to stop doing that!_"

"I'm so sorry" Zoe said looking slightly upset

"_Coffee Lou?_" I said, knowing the answer would be yes.

"**You know the drill.**" And that I did. 2sugars, two teaspoons of milk and half a teaspoon of honey. Lou's way of getting over a hangover.

After about an hour, Niall and Laura came down, and then Liam came down, but with someone… A girl, someone I recognised the voice of. ELEANOR!

"_What the hell happened with you two?"_

"Oh dear." Eleanor said

"**We just… ya'know… got together"**

"_Well I can see that!"_ Everyone else agreed with me, and they all nodded along to everything I said.

"**Wow Liam. Didn't think you were this type of person!**" Harry said, as I sat down in front of the chair he was sat on.

"_Harry that's not fair. Liam, Eleanor, I'm happy for you two! However, next, if there is a next time, tell me!"_ I said

Just as everything calmed down, Zayn came downstairs

"OMG! YOU'RE ZANY MALIK! OMG!" Shouted Zoe. She LOVES him.

"**The man, the myth, the legend. What can I do for you?**" He said winking.

"Oh wow." I thought Zoe was going to faint!

So, after Zoe had calmed down, and we were all relatively awake, Laura, Eleanor and I made breakfast. Lou mixed everything to make his well-known "Breakfast sandwich", whilst the rest of us ate it normally.

"_I'm going to get in the shower. Then I'll clean up down here"_ I said

"**I'll clean up down here babe**" Harry said

"_Thank you"_ I said smiling.

Laura, Eleanor, Zoe and I went upstairs, Zoe to unpack, Laura, Eleanor and I to get ready.

I had just got out the shower, and I went to my chest-of-draws to find something to wear. I put on my maroon chinos and my cream and blue stripe top. Yes Louis had brought me this outfit. I put my maroon beanie hat on, and let my hair fall around it.

The girls and I went downstairs, to see that the boys were playing twister! They fell down just as we came down the stairs, we all bent double laughing. It was hilarious.

"**Come join us!**" Niall said, still laughing

"_I would love to!_" I said

"And me!" Said Laura

"Oh oh and me!" said Eleanor

"Do you mind if I just watch? Never been great at this game" Said Zoe

We all laughed, and so did she. We all went on playing.

Somehow, I ended up bent backwards, over Niall, with Liam's arm round my leg, and Harry's leg over my stomach. This was hilarious, sooner or later Harry gave way, and his leg knocked me, I fell, falling on Niall, and then Liam collapsed on Laura and then Eleanor and Zoe just stood there laughing at us all!

"Having fun there guys?" Eleanor said laughing still

"_I'd like to see you down here!_" I said giggling

"Oh fat chance. " She said

"**Aww come on! Pleeaassseee!**" Said Liam, fluttering his eyelashes at her.

She laughed then we started again. This time, everyone was playing! And it was going to be great!

We spent the day at home, playing games, watching TV and DVD's, we just had a lazy day, we all ended up getting back into our PJ's and just staying on the sofa.

We had a great day. Just chilling out.


	8. An Amazing Day Out

**Chapter 8**

I woke up on the sofa, with Harry's arms around me. I looked to my left, and saw Lou and Nadine on the arm chair and on the floor was Niall and Laura and Liam and Eleanor, Zayn and Zoe were now where to be seen…

"**You okay babe?**" Harry said, in his adorable morning voice, whilst rubbing his eyes and kissing my forehead

"_Yeah are you?" _I said in the same sort of voice

"**Yeah thanks, sleep okay?**"

"_Yeah… How come everyone's down here?"_

"**Oh, well I was in the middle of carrying you up the stairs, and I almost fell, and Liam said it was best just to stay down here, and we had had a bit too much to drink as well**" He explained

"_Oh I see. I'm kind of glad you didn't then"_ I said whilst winking. "_Where are Zayn and Zoe?"_

"**Oh, well, they, erm, well, they, eerrrmmmmm…**" Harry was hesitating to tell me

"_Oh, yep I know what you mean!_" I said laughing, along with Harry giggling with me

I went into the kitchen to make some coffee, and I heard Liam talking to Harry…

"**Dude you're so lucky you have Kate!**" I heard Liam say, cringing at the thought of it, me and Liam were just friends. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"**Mate, you have Eleanor, she's stunning! And by the way, Kate I know you can hear me**" Harry said with a slight giggle

"**Haha Kate, chill, I'm loved up with Eleanor.**" Said Liam

"_Good. If you hurt her. I will never EVER talk to you again"_

"**I'm not going to!**" He said with a slight panic in his tone.

After the serious talk, we all went into the kitchen to start making breakfast, well, me and Liam did, Harry went back to sleep.

"**Has Eleanor said anything to you? About us?**" Liam asked me

"_Erm, not that I can recall, why?_" I answered him

"**She just, seems, kind of… shy**" He said

"_Hahahahaha Eleanor shy? Are you joking? She's probably just getting used to being in a relationship, she hasn't been in one, well, since the last one, and that ended badly. Let's put it that way._" I said

"**Oh I see**" Liam said

"_That why I need you to treat her right! The way she deserves!"_ I said

"**I understand**" He said nodding

"**What are you two talking about?**" Said Niall, as he walked in

"_Not a lot, want some breakfast?_" I said

"**Is that a trick question?**" Niall said winking

"_Right, he normal yeah?_"

"**Yep. You know me!**" He said giggling

Liam and I carried on making breakfast, and then served it up to everyone. We all stayed in silence, waiting for Zayn and Zoe to come downstairs. Funny enough, they wondered down, and looked at us all, and Zayn said…

"**What?**"

"_Nothing..."_ I said trailing off

"**You guys had fun last night?**" Harry said, at which point everyone burst out laughing

"Oh you guys know then?" Zoe said, slightly blushing

"_Yep_" I said laughing

In the end, Zoe and Zayn sat down, and we all had a laugh.

"**Got anything planned today babe?**" Harry said to me

"_Erm, no, not really"_ I said

"**Good, we're having a day together!**" He said smiling

"_Looking forward to it!_" I said as I walked up the stairs to get dressed

I went into my room, and got in the shower, I didn't realize how long I was in there, until I heard Lou banging on the door saying that there isn't any hot water. So I got out and got dressed, and dried my hair.

"**Looking beautiful as always**" Harry said as I walked down the stairs

"_Thanks"_ I said smiling

My arms wrapped around his neck and his wound around my waist, and he kissed me softly. I love him so much.

"**Right, let's go!**" Harry said to me

"_Okay, let my get my coat and shoes!_" I said

Harry and I walked out the door, after saying good bye to everyone, and he held out his hand and said

"**Let's go, this is going to be a great day!**" He said grinning

"_Oh dear_" I said winking and him giggling

We started walking, and I saw the sign post for the amusement park, oh no, I hated big rides, roller coasters and everything, and Harry knew that… so why was he bringing me here?

"**I said, we were going to have a great day, and, this is going to involve conquering our fears! Come on!**" He said

"_Bu-b-but Harry, I hate rides! You know that!"_ I said stuttering

"**Come on, so do I, we're going to do this together! And remember, I HATE them more than you**" He said winking, and held out a hard for me to take it

"_If I die, I'm blaming you!_" I said, and I heard him laugh

We queued up for a ride, that I knew I was going to hate.

"**Come on babe, please! For me? I want you to trust me…**" He said

"_If I said I do trust you, can we not go on it? And I do trust you anyway!_" I said

"**Nope, come on**"

"_Fine_"

We came off the ride, I was still clinging onto Harrys arm, when a girl came up to us, and said

"OMG! You're Harry Styles! I love you so much!"

"**Hi…**" Harry said with a slight shocked expression

"Can I please have your autograph and a picture?" he asked

"**Sure**" He said

"Thank you!" She said

"_Aww, she was cute!_" I said

"**It can get quite annoying though**" Harry said

"_I can see why_"

"**Mhm**"

Harry and I went on some more rides, after conquering our fear, and then took some cute photo's in a photo booth

It got to about 7pm, and was getting dark, so we started to walk home, when we walked through the door, we saw everyone curled up on the sofas and chairs, so Harry and I took our coat and shoes off, and went a joined them in front of the TV.

"**Thank you for today**" Harry said, whispering in my ear and then kissed my neck

"_It was a good day_" I said and smiled

What an amazing day.


	9. Stay Hopeful Liam

**Chapter 9**

It was Wednesday and the boys

were in the training room at thee X Factor studio, I walked in to be greeted by a huge hug from Niall…

"**Kaaaaatttteeeee!**" He shouted

"**Wow Niall give her chance**" Liam said winking and giving me a hug "**It seems like ages since we've seen you!**"

"_Well, I suppose it has been our days_" I said smiling and giggling

"**Sup sis**" Lou said as he walked by and giving me the 'sup' nod

"_Sup bro_" I said, as me and the other lads laughed

"**Heeeyyyy Kate!**" Zayn said as he also gave me a hug

"_Hey Zayn!_" I said smiling… big

"**Okay, let me see her**" Harry said as the boys and I laughed "**Hello beautiful**" He said, I felt my cheeks go red

"_Hi there_" I said winking, and Harry giggled

"**I've missed you so much**" He said, as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"_I've missed you too!_" I said as my arms draped around his neck. He pulled me closer, and kissed me

"**How are you?**" He said

"_I'm good thanks, what about you?_" I replied

"**I'm good thank you, What's up? I can tell something is wrong Kate, please tell me**" He said, looking concerned

" _Harry, can we go outside? I'll explain out there_" I said

"**Sure babe, let's go**" He said as he held my hand and we walked out the door

**Liam's POV**

I watched as Kate and Harry left the room, I wonder what she was telling him. Ah well, if she wanted me to know she'd tell me. Eleanor hadn't come down with Kate, which was quite disappointing, but I couldn't help but feel she wasn't comfortable with me… I don't know, maybe I should speak to Kate, in fact, that's what I'll do when she comes in I'll ask to talk to her. Just as I made my decision, Kate walked in, looking down to her feet, looking upset, I walked over to her…

"**Kate, what's up?**" I asked her

"_Liam, can we go outside? And I'll explain_" She said

I was slightly worried.

"_Liam, Eleanor doesn't think you two should be together, she just, isn't ready for a relationship at the moment. She said she'd love to try again, just in a couple of weeks, or months?" _She said

"**Oh, erm, okay, wow, erm, right**" I said stuttering, I was so hurt, I felt horrible, then I felt a tear run down my face, and then Kate embraced me into a hug

"_Liam I'm so sorry_" She said

"**It's okay, like she said, maybe in a couple of months, besides, we're pretty busy at the moment**" I said, trying to make it sound a little bit better

"_Just, stay strong! For me? Please?_" She asked me, I nodded and we went back into the training room.

**Niall's POV**

I watched as Kate opened the door and her and Liam walked in, he looked so upset, I bet it was something to do with Eleanor. I decided to leave him for a bit, Liam's the type of person who doesn't like to be bothered when he's upset, so I'll leave him be for the time being.

"_Ready guys? We need to find the next song!_" Kate said

"**LET'S DO THIS POO!**" Harry shouted, as he always did ;)

This week's songs were to be based on Musical Heroes, we'd decided that we all quite liked Kelly Clarkson, so Kate got her CD bag out, literally MILLIONS of CD's in that bag! And she pulled out about 3 Kelly Clarkson CD's, and we went through them all, it took ages! We came to 'My Life Would Suck Without You' and we all stopped what we were doing, and listened.

"**This is the song!**" Zayn and I said

"_I agree!_" Kate said smiling

"**Shall we get practising?**" Liam said, he was smiling now, and whether that was a front, or if he was genuinely happy, I don't know, I'm just glad he's smiling

"_Let's go!_" Kate said

We all got into the studio and Kate had the lyrics for us all and we all got ready as she put the CD in the CD player. It was such a powerful song! And we all loved it, so that helped a lot too. This was a great song, and I think it would get us through on Sunday night. Hopefully.


	10. Seriously Liam?

**Still in Niall's POV**

**Chapter 10**

Saturday came around pretty quickly; the other lads and I were so hyper! Well, when weren't we?

"**Come on then boys… LET'S DO THIS!**" I said

"**Niall… you quite clearly just stole my line there. Not cool dude. Not cool.**" Harry said shaking his head

"**Sorry Harry**" I said as the other lads laughed

"**Just don't do it again**" He said

"_Guys, you're up! Have fun!_" Kate said

We all ran up the steps to the huge double doors ready to go on stage. Leaving Kate, Laura, Zoe, Nadine and Avalon backstage, we all waved as we ran off.

**Kate's POV**

The boys went on stage and they performed. They performed really well!

"I can't believe how amazing they are!" Avalon said

"I know! And it's only the second week! You're doing so well with them!" Said Laura… well, she was shouting… As normal ;)

The boys came off stage, buzzing! They loved it up there!

"**That was awesome!**" Liam said as he hugged me. Liam was just getting over Eleanor, but I could tell he wanted her back. Really wanted her back.

"_Yeah it was!_" I said

"**I'm so hypppeerrrr!**" Zayn said. Zayn had finally come out of his shell, when we first met him he was slightly shy, but now, he was bubbly, fun and just a great guy!

"**That was amazing!**" Harry said, as he hugged me. Kissing my forehead

"_You guys were brilliant!"_ I said as all of us jumped up and down, then ran back to the dressing rooms

I walked into the dressing room, only to find Eleanor sat in the chair in the corner. I walked in, and quickly shut the door before Liam saw, Niall came in as well.

"_What are you doing here?_" I said

"I want to see Liam" She said

"**I don't know think that's a great idea.**" Niall said, standing by the door

"I need to speak to him! I miss him!" She said

"_Yeah, well so does he! But he's just getting over it all!_" I said

"I don't want him to get over it! I want to get back together with him! Tell him how stupid I was!" She shouted, with a firm tone in her voice

"**Look, Eleanor, maybe, just let Kate and me talk to him, and then we will bring him in here, **_**if**_** he wants to talk to you?**"Niall said, I nodded and agreed

"_I think that's a better idea"_ I said

"Fine. Be quick!" Eleanor said

"**We'll be as long as we need.**" Niall said, with a strict voice. Not that he normally spoke like that AT ALL!

"Okay" Eleanor said, backing up, and sitting back down.

I can't believe she's here. Not the best timing, then again, Eleanor was never great with her timing.

"**Liam… can we talk to you?**" Niall said

"**Sure**" Liam replied "**What's up?**" he asked

"_Well, Liam, Let's say, hypothetically Eleanor was here, would you want to speak to her? Or get back with her?_" I asked

"**Erm, I don't know, maybe, why? Is she here? Really?**" He said, starting to panic slightly

"**No Liam. We said hypothetically**" Niall said, re-assuring him

"_We're just wondering, because, she's asked me if she can come to next week's show_" I said… Lying to him, which I'd never done, I'd never lie to the boys!

"**Oh right, well I guess that would be fine. I suppose I'd have to get used to it**" He said, looking to the floor

"**Well, mate, erm… Eleanor's kind of in the dressing room… like… now**" Niall said

"_Way'd ago Niall_" I said as Liam dropped his head into his hands

"**Well he was going to know anyway!**" Niall said

"**Guys, stop talking as if I wasn't here!**" Liam said

"_**Sorry**_" Niall and I said together

"**Come on, I need to speak to Eleanor. Now.**" Liam said, Niall and I looked at each other slightly worried.

Liam opened the door, as Eleanor stood up he shut it, letting Niall and I in first.

"Hey" Eleanor said

"**Hi**" Liam replied

"**So, erm, we're gonna leave you to it!**" Niall said as he opened the door and signalled for me to leave

"_Yeah, see you guys later!_" I said

"**No. I want you two here, please**" Liam said looking at us, with a slight worry in his facial expression

"_Okay_" I said

Niall and I sat down at the back of the room, we both pulled out our phones and started texting people.

"Liam, I'm so sorry, I made the biggest mistake ever!" Eleanor said stepping closer to Liam

Liam stepped back and said "**Look, what you did really hurt me, and, well, I'm just starting to get back to normal**"

Eleanor looked shocked. "Are you saying you don't want us to be together?" She said

"**Well, I just think I could do without a relationship at the moment, especially as we're here, and we're trying hard to get on, and I realised that me being sad was getting everyone else down, and I don't want that.**" Liam said, Niall and I looked up in shock.

"I can't believe it! I thought you'd want to try again?" Eleanor said, as tears fell down her face, I felt as if I should get up and comfort her, but as I went to stand up Niall grabbed my arm stopping me

"**Eleanor, I'm sorry! Okay! I really am, but I'm at such an amazing point in my life, I can't let anything get in the way! And if that means not being with the one person I love then that's how it's going to be. **" He said, as tears fell down his face as well

"Liam, Please" Eleanor said. This time I did get up and went to stand by her, just as I stood up so did Niall, he went and stood by Liam

"**Liam, I think you need to think about what you're saying!**" Niall said

"**Niall, I know what I'm doing, just leave it!**" Liam said in reply

"_You obviously don't, you're saying you don't want Eleanor back? I suggest you take Niall's advice and think about what you're saying!_" I said, I always stood up for Eleanor, she was practically my sister.

"**Guys, I'm sorry, I just don't think I should be in a relationship at the moment, considering the circumstances.**" Liam said

"Well, can we at least be friends? Please?" Eleanor asked

"**Of course**" Liam said, opening his arms for a hug from her, she walked into his arms, and I could tell… she missed being there, under his protection, I could tell she felt safe. She felt better.

I couldn't believe Liam was doing this!


	11. She Needed A Friend

**Guys, I love the boys! This is just a story! Before anyone says i hate them!**

**Chapter 11**

Eleanor was devastated; she hadn't stopped crying for about 2hours now. She loved Liam, still does, no matter what happened before, those two were practically made or each other! I wasn't going to let Liam make a mistake this bad!

"Kate, do you think Liam will ever want to get back together? I mean, there's obviously something wrong with me…" Eleanor said, I winced at the thought of she had said.

"_Don't you ever think that! Ever! You are beautiful, and just because Liam hasn't seen it doesn't mean no one else will!_" I said to her

"Aww, thank you" She said, as a smile spread across her face with a slight tinge of read in her cheeks appearing

"_Right, let's get out of this place. It's time for some major retail therapy._" I said smiling and wiping her tears away.

We got out of bed and got dressed, we were soon downstairs having breakfast and drinking our third cup of coffee and then we were off. We were going into to Oxford for the day, best place to shop!

We were waiting outside for the bus, and there were some guys stood next to us and every so often they would look at us, and kind of stare at us, we didn't take any notice until one of them came up to us and spoke to us…

"Hey there" He said

"_Erm, Hi_" I said

"Hey" Eleanor said

"Would you like to join me and my friend?" He asked

"_Erm no thanks"_ I said, Eleanor wasn't great in these situations, but she knew I was… she left the talking to me

"Well, that's a shame, why don't we join you?" He asked

"_We're okay thanks_" I said

"Is that a no?" He said

"_Yes… problem?_" I said

"Well, there may be a problem then…" He did a hand gesture to his friend to come over…

"Problem mate?" The other guy asked

"Yeah, this girl doesn't want our company" He said

"Oh well… Might have to change that" He said, getting closer to me…

"_Look, I said no, okay? Leave us alone._" I said, having a firm tone in my voice. They looked shocked that I had said such a thing… Well, when you grow up in Doncaster you learn a few things!

"Well, what if we don't want to go?" One of the asked

"**Then that would be problem then wouldn't it! Now like Kate said, leave the girls alone. I suggest you walk away. Now.**" I heard someone say, in the Irish accent Eleanor and I recognised. I looked round to find Niall there

"Oh look, it's the guy from the X Factor, sticking up for some girls." One said

"Aw yeah, it seems that way doesn't it!" The other said

"_Look, we all know that you only want our company because your sad, lonely and just stupid enough to even try and stand with us… Just go away! Is that not clear enough for you?_" I said, everyone looked shocked at what I had said

"**Kate, leave it**" Niall said

"_No Niall, I'm not going to let them do this._" I said

"Oh wow, the girl can talk… I always thought the saying was 'Women should be seen and not heard'?" One said. That's it, that's what really set me off.

"_Well aren't you clever? Look 'mate' leave us alone, or maybe your too thick to understand what I'm saying? Let's put it this way? Go away… or I call the police and have you arrested for harassing my friend and me?" _I said

"Wow okay, erm sorry" One said, and they both turned and walked away

"**Jesus Kate! That was amazing!**" Niall said

"Yeah! Well done!" Eleanor said

"_You learn some things when you're brought up in Doncaster"_ I said

"What are you doing here Niall?" Eleanor asked

"**Well, I know you two were having a girlie day out, but, well I couldn't stand the sight of Liam. He's pissed me off so much!**" He said

"_Want to join us for the day then? If you don't mind doing some shopping?_" I said whilst winking and everyone laughed

"**If that's okay with you two?**" He asked

"_That's fine!_" Eleanor and I said

We all had a bit of a laugh, and then the big red bus turned up… With an X Factor poster on the side, Niall dropped his head into his hands and shook his head… As, of course, One Direction were on the front. Great!

"**Oh crap. **" He said

"_Oh its fine! It will just be an interesting day"_ I said as we all laughed

We got on the bus and sat down at the top… The bus soon pulled over and we all got off. Oxford was amazing! All the small, but cute shops and all the food stores! Of course, Niall's first thing on his list was food! And he wouldn't stop at anything to get it!

"**Can we please find a place that sells food? Please?**" Niall begged us!

"S_ure thing Nialler!_" I said, as Eleanor and I laughed

"Typical Niall" Eleanor said winking

"**Okay, that was un-called for!**" He said, we all laughed and started to walk ahead…

I had lived in Oxfordbefore, so I knew it like the back of my hand! So I knew where to take Niall… Straight to a place called Nando's. He stood outside, and looked up, staring at the sign… he looked at me and smiled… really big!

We got home at about 7pm, we walked through the door, all laughing and smiling, and then we saw Liam sat on the sofa with the other guys.

"**Hey guys**" Harry said walking over to us, and hugging me

"**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey guys!**" Louis said, jumping around

"**Hello Hello Hello**" Zayn said

"**Hey guys**" Liam said

Niall, Eleanor and I ignored Liam… Niall went and sat with the lads, whilst Eleanor and I went upstairs, and put all our stuff in our rooms.

Eleanor had moved in with Lou and me, since her and Liam had the argument, she needed a friend, a sister… and that was me.


	12. Danielle? Really Liam?

**Chapter 12 **

Saturday was only 3days way, the boys and I hadn't even thought about songs! We had to change the song after someone else was going to sing it, Aidan to be exact! But we all loved Aidan, so no one really minded.

"**Kate, we need to find a song!**" Liam said, you could tell he was panicking

"_I know Liam!_" I said, I still hadn't forgiven him for what he had done to Eleanor, neither had Niall

"**I've got an idea**" Zayn said

"_Zayn? Where are you going?_" I said

"**Just trust me! I'll be back in 10!**" He shouted closing the door

We all sat down, and sighed

"**What are we going to do?**" Niall asked

"**Honestly, I have no idea**" Harry said, hugging my waist

"_Come on guys, we can still look through songs_" I said, trying to sound hopeful

*Half an hour later*

**Liam's POV**

Zayn ran through the door, and we all sighed in relief, he was bent double trying to catch his breath back.

"**Zayn where have you been?**" I asked

"**To find this!**" He said, holding up my Ipod

"_Zayn, what's so special about Liam's Ipod?_" Kate asked

"**Just listen**" He said, plugging the Ipod into the docking station

"_**Okay**_" We all agreed

Zayn put on '_No-body knows_', and we all stopped, and looked around, we knew it. This was the song!

**Zayn's POV**

I watched as everyone's faces turned with a smile, and they all knew that this would be the song that we would sing on Saturday!

"_Zayn, this is amazing!_" Kate said

"**Thanks**" I replied

"**Zayn, I think** **you have just saved us from leaving this contest!**" Niall said

**Kate's POV**

Zayn had found the perfect song! We all knew it. I went out of the rehearsal room, to print the lyrics off, when I heard someone calling my name…

"**Kate! Wait up!**"

I looked behind me to find Liam running after me

"_What is it Liam?_" I asked him

"**Have you spoken to Eleanor at all?**" He asked

"_No, I live with her, but I don't talk to her, of course I have_" I said

"**Okay, calm down. How is she?**" He replied

"_Pretty cut up_" I said looking down

"**Look Kate, I'm really sorry, honestly I am b-**"

I interrupted him "_Liam, it's not me you should be saying sorry to. You know that."_ I said

"**I know that, it's just, well, I don't think she will want to talk to me.**" He said, looking to the floor

"_Well, you'd better hope she does, she's coming to watch the show on Saturday, talk to her then._" I said

"**Okay. But, what do I say?**" He asked me

"_That's for you to decide_" I said

"**I suppose so**" He said

"_Liam, do what's right, and by the way, if you hurt her on Saturday I will never talk to you ever again!_" I said

"**I'll second that**"Liam and I turned around to find Niall

"**Niall, you know we're under pressure, so do you Kate. I just don't think I need a relationship right now though.**" Liam said looking at Niall and me

"_We know that Liam, but you need to put it into a context that Eleanor will understand._" I said

"**I know what you mean Kate**" Liam said

"**So are you going to talk to her on Saturday?**" Niall asked

"**Maybe –**" Liam said

"_Liam…_" I interrupted him again

"**I mean, of course I am**" He said, correcting him self

I walked away to print off the lyrics, and Niall came with me.

"**Kate, do you think Liam and Eleanor will get back together? Or are we just wasting our time?**" Niall said

"_I don't know Niall, anything could happen_" I said

"**Can see what you mean**" He said, putting his arm around my shoulders. "**How is Laura?**" He asked

"_She's good, she's coming on Saturday too_" I said

"**So happy she is**" He said whilst a massive smile spread across his face

"_How are you two?_" I asked

"**We're good, I hear you, Lou, Laura and Eleanor are moving to a bigger place?**" He questioned

"_Yeah, we just need a bigger place, plus, Lou and I are sick of living with our parents, if you get it?_" I said to him

"**Yeah I get it**" Niall said

"_Let's get these back to the boys? Yeah?_" I said to him

"**Yeah, let's go**" He agreed

We walked through the door, only to find one of the X Factor dancers on Liam's lap? What was going on?

"**Guys, chill, this is Danielle, she's just a friend**" Liam said looking at me and Niall

"_Sooo… your still going to talk to Eleanor?_" I asked

"**Probably**" He said

"_Liam, can I talk to you? Outside?_" I asked him, feeling a little annoyed at what he had done

"**What is it?**" He asked

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" _I said to him

"**I don't get it?**" He said

"_With Danielle? What are you doing? I thought you were going to talk to Eleanor? It really is over with you two isn't it?_" I asked him, raising my voice slightly

"**Woah. Hang on! I didn't say anything was going on with Danielle and I!**" He said

"_No, you just happen to have her sat on your lap?_"

"**Look Kate, I promise you, nothing is going on!**" He said

Danielle walked out…

"Hey hunni, everything okay?" She asked

"_Oh please_" I said

"**Kate. Stop it. Yeah everything's fine Dani**" He said

"_Seriously Liam? You expect me to believe you now?_" I said

"**Kate, just, please, I can't have anyone else knowing about us!**" He said

"So your ashamed to be with me?" She asked

"_Oh shut up. This has nothing to do with you."_I said

"It has everything to with me!" She said

"**Girls calm down**" He said

"Liam, tell me the truth, do you want us to be together?" She asked

"**Well…Erm…I don't know**" Liam said

"_So? Is it Eleanor or Danielle?_" I said to him

"Choose Liam. Now." She said

"**Look, I – I – I choose, neither!**" he said

"_Fine. I'm off. Bye_" I said

"**No Kate! Wait!**" He said grabbing my arm

"_What Liam?_"

"**I can't do this.**" he said, dropping his head into his hands

"What?" Danielle said

"**This, I don't want a relationship! Kate, stop trying to get Eleanor and me back together. It won't happen! Danielle, I'm sorry, but I can't do this at the moment!**" He said

"_Okay_" Danielle and I agreed

We walked back in, but this time, Danielle had left. Niall got up, and said to me…

"**Everything okay?**" He asked

"_Mhm, just fine_" I said

"**Sure?**" He asked again, sounding worried

"_Yeah, everything is fine, I promise_" I said as he hugged me

"**Good**"

"_Right guys, let's get practicing!_" I said

"**Let's go! Do this poo!**" Harry said, as we all laughed

_**(A/N sorry guys, it wasn't a great chapter this time :S:S Really sorry, will make it better! Btw, I LOVE Danielle! This is just a story!) **_


	13. Wait A Minute!

**Chapter 13**

**Liam's POV**

I never thought we would be here, the fourth week, wow.

"_Oh my god guys! That was… just… wow!"_ I heard Kate say

"**Thanks Babes**" Zayn said to her

"**All thanks to you!**" Niall said

"**Yeah, you get us through every week!**" I said to her snapping out of my light daydream.

"_Thanks guys, But it's you that is getting through every week!_" She said, she was so… So… Just so… there aren't words to describe her.

"**Hey sweetie, can I talk to you or a minute?**" I heard Lou ask her

"_Sure thing bro_" She said

Those two have the most amazing relationship. Never disagree, or fight, well if they do fight… it was like a war…

I was thinking, maybe I was too harsh on Eleanor… Just as I got into a deep thought, someone started talking to me…

"Liam, you were amazing!" I heard a girl say, whilst embracing me into a tight hug. Avalon.

"**Thanks babe**" I replied

"You guys are just perfect together!"

"**Aww thankyou**"

"Hey, Li can I talk to you?" She asked, she had got into calling me Li… Don't really know why?

"**Sure thing**" I said, as she led the way to a separate room

"Liam, I wanted to say, well, I really like you, and well, I was just wondering if you felt the same?"

"**Wow, Avalon, that's really sweet, erm, but, well, I was kind of thinking about asking Eleanor out again**" I said, as her head dropped, I saw a tear run off her cheek "**Please don't cry**" I said taking her into a hug, I was never great when someone was crying

"It's okay, I guess I should have seen it coming" She said

"**Look, I'm really sorry, but…well…**" I trailed off as her eyes caught mine, and for what felt like ages, we stood, staring into each-other's eyes, until,she kissed me. Oh my god Liam, What are you doing? I pulled away, only to find that when I did, she leant in towards me again, and it happened again. I heard the door open, we both pulled away, and looked to the door. Crap. Eleanor.

"Liam?" She said, she ran out of the door and started running down the corridor

"**Eleanor! Wait!**" I shouted

"Liam, what are you doing?" Avalon asked me

"**I need to go after her, I'm sorry, this was a mistake**" I said walking out of the door "**Eleanor! Please!**" I said running after her

"What? What is it this time? You slipped?" She said, a tear falling down both cheeks

"**No, but Eleanor, please listen, I, I just… well… **"I stuttered

"You just what Liam? Thought I wouldn't walk in? What did you think this time Liam? First you break my heart, then get my hopes up, then I walk in on you kissing Avalon?" She explained

"**I know, and I'm sorry, you know I am. Please, will you let me explain?**" I asked her, holding her hand back

"Fine." She said, sharply

"**Okay, well, I came off stage an-**" I was interrupted by another girl. Avalon.

"Liam, what are you doing? We're together now, not you and _Her_" Avalon said

"Hang on, you can't talk to me like that!" Eleanor said

"_No, she can't, and she won't get away with it._" I heard someone say, Eleanor and I turned around to find Kate stood behind us

"**Kate, it's fine, leave everything**" I said

"_Well Liam, it obviously isn't, my best friend is stood here crying, and another girl is stood here saying you and her are together? Er, I don't think I'm leaving yet._" She said, we all knew, that if Kate was involved either trouble was about to start or it was going to end, and I _really_ hoped it was going to end.

"Well I'm sorry, but he was the one who kissed me" Avalon said

"**Erm, I'm sorry, you came on to me, see Eleanor this is what I was trying to tell you, she came on to me, I tried to stop her, but she forced herself onto me, I'm sorry, I really am!**" I said, hopping Eleanor would forgive me

"Liam, don't lie, you came onto me" Avalon said

"_Oh for god's sake Avalon, for once, just for once… shut the HELL UP!"_ Kate said

"Oh look who's talking, little miss big mouth" She said

"_You should watch what you're saying! First you start on Liam, then Eleanor, now me? Ha, you've got some nerve."_ Kate said walking in front of Eleanor and I.

"So what if I have? What are you going to do about it?" Avalon said, stepping forward, Kate lunged forward, for what looked like to hit Avalon, I grabbed her arm to stop her

"**Kate! Not the right thing to do! Trust me!**" I said

"_Well she shouldn't have insulted everyone._" She said

"You should learn when to shut up" Avalon said

"_And you should learn to fuck the hell off. By the way… Liam would never "Come on to you"… oh please… Get over yourself." _Kate argued back, after that, Avalon walked away… thank god.

"**Look, Eleanor, I am genuinely really sorry! And I do REALLY want to be back with you!**" I said

"Okay" She said

"**What?**"

"I said, Okay"

"**Really?**"

"Yeah"

"**Thankyou Eleanor!**" I said, taking her into a tight hug, her head fitting just under my chin.

"_Dude… hurt her again, and I will NOT be responsible for my actions."_ Kate said, we all laughed

**Kate's POV**

I was so happy that Eleanor and Liam were back together! They were adorable!

"**Hey babe, you okay?**" I heard someone say, as a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist, It was Harry

"_Well hello there, yes I am thanks, are you?_" I replied

"**I am thank you, could we take a walk?**" Harry asked me

"_Sure thing"_

"**Yo, Styles, be careful with my sister!**" We heard someone say, Harry I turned around and saw Lou stood behind us, smiling… LOADS

"**I will Boobear don't you worry**" Harry said, putting his arm around my shoulder… We started walking outside, I wonder what he wanted?


	14. Anytime But Now

**Chapter 14**

Harry and I went outside…

"**Kate…**" he said, wrapping his arms around my waist "**If I ever lose you, I will never** **forgive myself, I love you. I want you to remember that. Whatever happens, just remember it**"

"_I will Harry. I love you too. But, what's going on?"_ Just as I said this, He got down on one knee, and pulled out a huge ring…

"**Kate, Will you do me the honour of marrying me?**" He said, my hands over my mouth, I was shocked!

"_Oh Harry… We're only 16 and 17, and, I thought we were okay where we are? I'm not saying I don't want to be with you! Because I definitely do! And I'd hate myself if I lost you, but, we're just too young…_"

"**Okay, well, can we just promise to be together?**" He said, getting up

"_Of course! And Harry… keep the ring… you will need it again someday_" I said, and as soon as I finished Harry pressed his lips against mine. I love him.

*Three days later*

So, Eleanor and Liam were together, Harry and I were together and as strong as ever, Niall and Laura were together and Zayn and Zoe were together… Time to get Lou a girlfriend. Since him and Nadine had broken up, I took it as my job to find him someone else. I knew Lou would love to be with someone, it was just a matter of finding the right person for him. Louis wasn't overly picky, he just wants someone he can trust, cuddle with and be happy with. Not much?

"_Yo Lou, get off the couch, we're going out_" I said, walking downstairs to Lou on the couch

"**Erm, why?**" He asked

"_Because I want to spend some time with my brother?_"

"**Okay**" He said, as s massive smile spread across his face

We both got up, got dressed and got in the car

"**So, where are we going?**" Lou asked me

"_To be perfectly honest with you Boo Bear, I have NO idea_" I said, we looked at each other and laughed

"**Okay, let's start at… Erm… How about we just have a day at home?**" He said, I looked at him, and we both nodded in perfect time together. We went back into the house, got back into our PJ's and sat on the couch

"_You get the films, I'll get ice cream, popcorn and chocolate_" I said, this was a normal thing for Lou and I to do, so we had a system

"**Sure thing! Friends marathon? Harry Potter? Twilight? Love Actually?**" He shouted through to the kitchen

"_Erm, start with Friends!_" I shouted back

"**Okay! I'm on it!**" He shouted

I got two spoons, two ice cream pots, Cookie Dough, of course, popcorn and about 4chocolate bars, and went and sat back in the living room only to find Lou bent double trying to find the plug socket for the DVD player…

"_Erm, Boo, what are you doing?_" I said, trying not to laugh

"**Trying to find the bloody plug!**" He said "**Can you help me? Your smaller than me!**"

"_Not that much smaller_" I said

"**Oh shut up, just help me!**" He said, nearly falling over, I dropped everything and caught him "**I have a ninja for a sister…awesome!**" He said

Just as Lou and I got the DVD working, the doorbell went. Great.

"**Can you get it? Please?**" Lou asked me

"_Only if you pause it_" I replied

"**Deal**" He said.

I got up to get the door, only to find Niall stood there, almost crying… Oh no

"**Nialler! Whats up?**" Lou said, getting Niall in a hug

"_Lou, let him breathe!_" I said, we all sat on the couch, Niall in between Lou and I. "_Tell us everything Niall_"

"**Well, Laura and I were out, and we were talking and everything, and I said something completely stupid, and then we had an argument, and… well… we split up**" He said, hesitating on the last three words

"_Aw Nialler! It will be okay, I'm sure you two will be together again!_" I said, trying to stay positive

"**Yeah man, she's bound to come back!**" Lou said

"**But I need her back… She completes my life!**" He said, dropping his head into his hands

"_Tell her that then_" Just as I finished, Laura walked in the door, stopped, looked at Niall and went straight upstairs "_I'll go and talk to her_" I said leaving the boys on their own

"**Thanks Kate**" Niall said

"_That's okay_" I said, walking up the stairs. I knocked on Laura's door, and walked in.

"Suppose you're here about the argument?" She asked, as I sat next to her on her bed. I nodded, and she sighed

"_What happened hun?_" I asked her

"Well, we were just talking, and walking, and then, well, Niall said that he was best friends with you, and that you meant everything to him, and he said the same about Eleanor, but then, he didn't say it at all about me" She said, breaking down

"_Oh, Laura, Niall and I are only friends! Nothing more! I would never do that to you! You mean way too much to me!"_ I said, putting my arm around her

"Thanks hunni, but, well, me and him have broken up now, and, I don't know if I really want a relationship with someone who prefers my best friends" She continued

"_Okay, well, I think you two need to talk to him_" I said to her

"Really?"

"_Yeah, tell him how you feel about it all_"

"Well, maybe tomorrow? Let it die down a bit?"

"_Sure, Liam's coming to pick him up in a minute, so, maybe go and say goodbye?_" I asked her, she looked at me and shook her hair. I walked down the stairs, only to see Niall and Lou staring at me, hoping Laura would be with me, I looked at Niall and shook my head, and he threw his head back and sighed

"**I've messed this up so badly**" He said

"_I'm sure it will all be fine! She will speak to you tomorrow, she just wants to spend some time alone tonight, if that's okay?_"

"**That's fine, I'm not going to push her to do anything**"

I saw Laura's reflection in the TV… And something clicked in my head…

"_Niall, what would you say the her if she was right here?_" I asked him

"**Well, I'd start by telling her that I love her and that I never meant anything by what I said, and I know that it sounded terrible, but she means my life to me, she's my world, my everything, and that if I could have her back I'd never let her go and that all I want is for her to be back with me. Forever.**"

"Did you mean that?" Laura said, walking down the stairs. Niall's head shot around to see her

"**Of course I did! I didn't mean anything I said!**" He said

"_Oh thanks_" I said, winking at him, and him and Laura laughed

"**Well, Laura I love you…**" He said, he stood up, and took Laura into his arms, and wrapped his arms around her waist… whilst her arms wound around his neck… and he kissed her so softly, they pulled away, and their foreheads resting on the others

"**I love you Laura**" Niall said

"I love you too" Laura said

We all awed at the same time, and they both looked at us, and went a slight shade of red. How cute! Just then another knock came from the door, I went to open it, to find Harry there, He hugged me, and kissed my forehead, We walked in, and he looked around, looking slightly puzzled

"_I'll explain later hun_" I said looking up at him

"**Thanks, I need someone too!**" He said, and we both laughed

That day, Niall and Laura went through something none of us thought would happen, and they came out stronger than ever.


	15. The Perfect Morning

**Chapter 15**

So we were all happy… Well, so we thought.

***Next Morning***

I looked at my phone to find a message from Zoe… "Hey hun, just to let you know, Avalon is coming over today, with Zayn and I. Hope that's okay? If not, text me! Love ya ;) xxxx." Great. Just what I need right now, at 8:30am. Flaming great.

"**Hey babe**" I heard someone say, I turned around to see Harry rubbing his eyes, just waking up. He is so cute!

"_Morning_" I said back, I got up and opened the curtains to find the perfect morning waiting for us outside.

"**Do you really have to open those yet?**" He said, hiding under the duvet

"_Well, we both have work today, and to top it off, Avalon is coming in today too_" Just as I had finished, I heard Harry groan, and move further down the bed. "_Come on Styles. Get up!_" I said to him, sitting on him, making him laugh, but then groan again

"**Alright, alright, I'm up! Kaattteeee I'm up!**" He said, he pulled himself up, and got me onto his lap, then started tickling me…

"_Harry… stop! Stop!_" I said, laughing so much that it hurt. "_Please!_"

"**If you promise, that on Sunday we stay in bed until **_**at least**_** 2pm?**"

"_I promise_" we both then got up, and raced towards the shower, and of course, he got there first, so I took it upon myself to make breakfast

"**I smell something amazing!**" I heard Harry say as he ran down the stairs

"_Don't be so loud! Lou, Eleanor and Liam are still asleep! But yes I am making something amazing_" Just as I finished my sentence, Harry wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his head on my shoulder so he could kiss my neck

"**So… How is my wonderfully beautiful girlfriend?**" He said into my ear, making me giggle slightly as it tickled my ear

"_Well, she's okay, but she does wonder how her amazingly gorgeous boyfriend is?_" I said, making Harry giggle slightly

"**Okay, who are you cheating on me with?**" He said, making us both laugh

"_Well… He has…_" Just as I was speaking, Harry pressed his lips onto mine, kissing me softly.

**Eleanor's POV**

I woke up to Harry and Kate laughing, and the smell of something tasty… I turned around to find Liam, still asleep, peacefully. I got up, and just as I sat up, a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist, it was Liam, he started kissing my neck, and it made me giggle slightly

"Liam, that tickles!" I said, making him laugh slightly

"**Well, maybe I should stop… But then again, I could just do this**" He said, picking me up and putting me on his lap and he started to tickle me

"Liam! Stop it! I can't breathe! Please!" I said, whilst being mixed with laughter

**Harry's POV**

Kate and I had stopped cooking, as we heard Eleanor and Liam laughing… I winked at Kate, and she giggled, she was so cute!

"**Hey Kate… watch this…**" I said, I jumped over the arm of thesofa and did a flip, but landing, and hitting my ankle on the other arm…Ow. "**Shiiiittttttt!**" I shouted

"_Oh Harry… Are you okay?_" She said, in between laughter

"**It's not funny! It really hurts!**" I said, in a childish voice…

"**What have you done now?**" I heard Liam say

"_Banged his ankle on the sofa… again_" Kate said, as Liam, Eleanor and Kate laughed

"**Guys! It's not funny!**" I said again

**Kate's POV**

Poor Harry bless him! But it was so funny! And I wasn't the only person who thought so

"_We're sorry… We will stop laughing… In a minute_" I said, as we all burst out into a louder laugh…

"**What's going on?**" We heard, we all turned our heads to see Lou on the stairs, rubbing his eyes, you could tell he had just woken up

"**Their bullying me!**" Harry said, trying to get some sympathy from Lou

"**Can you blame them? That's the fifth time you've done that!**" Lou replied

"_See! And Louis' the sympathetic one!_" I said

"**Well you should be. I'm upset now**" Harry said, folding his arms and turned his head like a 5year old

"_Aww is Harry upset?_" I replied in a patronising voice

"**Shut up**" He said

"_Fine_" I said, walking away…

"**Ohhhh no you don't! You don't get away that easily!**" He said, running after me and picking me up and spinning me around

"_Harry stop! Please! I'm dizzy!_" I shouted, as everyone laughed

"**Only if you stop bullying me**" He said, I nodded in agreement

We all went back upstairs, after breakfast, everyone had a shower and got dressed and all returned downstairs…

"**Have we got time to watch a film? Or… PLAY A GAME OF TWISTER?**" Lou shouted, getting more and more excited.

"_Game of twister everyone?_" I said, smiling

"**Let's do this poo!**" Harry shouted

"_Harry… ear!_"

"**Sorry baby**" He said kissing my cheek, and he went to get the twister out of the cupboard with Lou, who was far to excited

"**Right… let's get this game started!**" Louis shouted

"_I'm doing the spinner!_" I shouted, as I didn't feel like bending over backwards for a game

"**Spoil sport**" Lou said, whilst sticking his toung out at me, so I did it back, whilst the others laughed at our immaturity

"**Come on guys, play nicely… Let's play!**" Liam said

"Let's go!" Eleanor agreed

I watched them all get twisted together, and then fell over a couple of times, and we all laughed, we all got up and watched some TV for a bit

"**I love you Katie-may**" Harry said, kissing my cheek

"_I love you too Harry Styles_" I said in reply

We had all had a pretty awesome morning… Considering what the day had install for us…


	16. Really Harry?

**(A/N I know, I have skipped a few weeks! Sorry!)**

**Chapter 16**

After we had finished getting ready, we all got into the cars; they had come to pick us up, and went off to the studios. We all knew we would have an eventful day ahead of us, so in a way, we were all prepared. We pulled up to the studios to see Simon waiting outside… Strange… he never did that…

"Morning Ladies and Gents… We need to talk" He said, looking over his sunglasses… Uh oh.

"**Sure thing Simon**" The boys said, I was going to remain in the car until I heard Simon shouting

"And you Kate!"

"_Coming!_" I shouted back

We all walked into Simon's dressing room, and told us to sit down.

"So, now that you are past week 5 we need to talk about The X Factor tour… And that you guys are going to be on it!" He said, we all jumped up, then realised we were in Simon's office and we all calmed down and sat down

"**Wow! That's so cool!**" Harry said

"So, we need to get a few things straight… One being… Kate is coming with us!" He announced and we all screamed, yet again, forgetting we were sat in front of Simon Cowell. "So guys, what do you think? Kate?" He said, looking at me

"_I think… Let's do it!_" I said, as all the boys took me into a tight hug.

"**So exciting!**" Niall said… well shouted

"Okay guys, calm it! We have a LONG way to go until the tour! So, you guys need to go and practice, you're not going to get to the final without those amazing voices!" Simon said to us all. We all walked out, after saying thankyou to Simon, and went to the rehearsal room… Only to find Avalon in there… great.

"_What are YOU doing here?_" I said, not forgetting what she had done in the past

"I'm here for the boys" She replied

"**Great**" Liam said from behind me, I sensed the sarcasm in his voice, so did Avalon

"Oh Liam… We could have been amazing… but it looks like you picked the wrong choice… again" She said, with a slight laugh in her voice

"Right. That's it!" Eleanor said, jumping forward, Liam and Niall held her back

"**Oh no you don't!**" Liam said

"_She might not be able to, but I am!_" I said, leaning towards Avalon. "_I suggest you leave. Now._" I said, as Harry held onto my wrists, holding me back

"**You guys need to calm your anger!**" Zayn said

"She shouldn't make us angry!" Eleanor said, looking at me, as I nodded in agreement

"_She knows how to get to us_" I agreed

"**Well don't let her get to you. If you don't give her the reaction she wants she will stop**" Harry said, wrapping his arms around my waist

"_But bu-b-but_" I stuttered

"**Exactly. Just do as I say missy**" He said, winking at me

"We should probably listen to them Katie" Eleanor said…

"_Alright…_" I said, sighing as well

**Eleanor's POV**

Just as I thought everything was fine, I had left the boys in the studio with Kate and went to get a glass of water… When I walked past the rehearsal room, I heard giggling, and a voice that sounded a lot like Harry's… And Avalon's, I knocked on the door…

"**Hang on**" It was Harry! He had said it!

"Harry. Get out here now." I said to him, the anger rising in my voice

"**what is it Eleanor?**" He asked me… trying to cover everything up

"Why are you in there with Avalon? When you know Kate and I hate her."

"**I'm sorry, we were just talking**"

"Sure… Because it sounded like it"

"**Look, just, calm down!**" As he finished, Avalon came out, in nothing but her underwear

"What the hell Harry?" I said to him... well shouted

"**It's not what it looks like! I promise!**" He exclaimed

"Well what is it?" I asked

"Well… what if it is what it looks like?" Avalon said

"Shut up." I spat back at her

"**Look, Eleanor, you can't tell Kate about this! Please!**" Harry asked me

"What am I meant to do? Lie to my best friend? We're practically sisters! I'm not lying to her!" I shouted, just as I thought it couldn't get any worse… Queue Kate to walk cast…

"_What the hell? Harry?_" She shouted… I could see tears filling her eyes

"**Kate… please… it's… Please…. Just let me explain?**" Harry shouted

"_Fine. Explain!_" Kate shouted back

"**Well, you see… well… I can't**" He said, his head dropped to look at the floor

"_Because you can't? Harry!_" Kate said, tears falling from her eyes, and fast

"**I'm so sorry, I really am!**"

"Maybe sorry won't cut it this time Harry" I said to his taking Kate into a hug

"Well look who's hurt now" Avalon said, she really needs to learn to shut the hell up.

"_Seriously? You're going to play the spoilt little brat card? With me?_" Kate said, snapping… Uh oh

"So what if I am?" She said back

"_Maybe you need to be taught when to shut up?_" Kate snapped at her

"Well maybe you should learn that I get what I want. When I want."

"**So I'm just something you get?**" Harry said. Turning around to look at her

"Erm, that's not what I meant! I'm sorry!" She said, stuttering, knowing she had made a mistake

"_Thinking you should shut up... right about now…_" Kate said to her

"**Kate, look, I'm really sorry, And it wasn't what it looked like! I would never cheat on you… I love you**" He said, I saw tears filling his eyes… Bless

"_I love you too… But you cheated on me!_" Kate shouted back

"**Not intentionally! Okay… that sounded better in my head… But I didn't! I promise! She came onto me!**" He said

"_Bit of a reputation your making here…_" Kate said to Avalon

"Guys, I think we need to calm this down… We need to go home, sleep on it… Look it's 10:15pm we need to sleep. Harry go back to Niall's and Laura can come to ours for tonight" I said

"**Probably best**" He replied. We hadn't noticed, but both Kate and Avalon were gone… But where?


	17. Give Him A Chance

**Chapter 17**

"Harry… Where are Kate and Avalon? Seriously?" I said, as Harry and I both had a very worried look grow upon our faces.

"**I don't know. But I suggest we find them. And fast.**" He said, we both split up, him going right, and me going left, we asked everyone if they had seen them, no one had! Where were they? Just as I walked past a room, I heard a familiar voice, singing. Kate. I opened the door to find Kate sat singing…

"Where have you been?" I said to her, as she jumped, and looked up at me.

"**It's fine. I'm here**" I heard someone say, and Niall's head popped around the wall to see me.

**Harry's POV**

Yes, I am aware that I have made the worst mistake ever. But let me explain? Okay. Well, I went out to get some water and I bumped into Avalon, she asked me to go into the rehearsal room to talk to her, so I did, little did I know she would through herself at me! Honestly, I had NO intention of kissing Avalon! I guess, it just happened at the wrong time, and well… I didn't really do anything to stop it. Christ sake Harry. You're such an idiot! Anyway, Eleanor and I had to find Kate and Avalon. Soon.

"**Excuse me, have you seen Kate and Avalon?**" I asked everyone, no one had seen them! Then I passed a window, seeing Avalon walk past. Do I go after her? Or carry on looking for Kate? No Harry. Kate. Find her. Just as I made my decision I felt my phone go off… Eleanor

"**Hey, have you found them?**" I asked her

"We have Kate, don't worry, have you found Avalon?" Eleanor said

"**I saw her walk past a window, do you want me to follow her? Or shall I come to you guys?**" I asked Eleanor, seeing if she would say the same as me.

"Come here. Forget that bitch." She said, I sighed a sigh of relief and replied to Eleanor.

"**Okay, where are you?**"

"Rehearsal room 4" She replied

"**Okay, will be there in a bit!**" I said, I started to run down the corridors, I loved Kate, she wasn't leaving my life that easily!

**Kate's POV**

I knew what had happened. Harry had cheated on me. And I hated the thought of it. I ran to the rehearsal room, only to find Niall in there, I ran into his arms and just started crying. How could he?

"**Babe, what's wrong?**" Niall said, as a worried tone arose into his voice

"_Harry… h-he-h-he cheated o-on-o-on me_" I stuttered, as more tears fell down my face

"**Aww babe! Come on, let's sit down**" He led me to a chair, and I sat in his lap, and rested my head on his chest, Niall was like my brother. I could tell him everything now.

"_Thanks Niall. You're amazing, you know that?_" I said

"**It has been said a few times**" he replied, making us both giggle. "**Hun, I need a wee… Can I please go?**" He said, so I got up and he went into the toilet. I started to sing, well, sing as much as I could whilst crying. All I need is love. Awesome song. Just then, Eleanor came running through the door.

"Where have you been?" She said, panting out of breathe

"**It's okay, I'm here**" Niall said, popping his head around the door.

"Good. Kate why did you leave?" She asked me

"_I just couldn't look at him anymore. It hurt me so much! He hurt me so much!_" I said, more tears falling from my eyes than before.

"Babe, come on, you can't let him upset you, If you let this get the better of you, you won't have a good time, you will become depressed and everything…"

"**Jesus Eleanor. You're so negative! Lighten up a bit!**" Niall said, coming out of the toilet, doing his belt up

"_Guys, please? Can we not talk about it?_" I asked them

"**Of course babe**" They both said together. Just as we were starting to joke around Harry walked through the door… great.

"**Kate! There you are!**" He said

"_Yep… hi_" I said, Niall gave me the kind of look as to say "Give him a chance"… but to be honest with you, I didn't really want to "give him a chance"

"**Kate, can I talk to you? Alone? Please?**" He said looking towards Niall and Eleanor

"**Sure man, Eleanor, let's get some food**" Niall said to Eleanor, making us all laugh as he never stopped eating. They both left the room laughing at something Niall had said, Harry closed the door after them, and made his way to the chair next to me.

"**Kate… I am really sorry! I promise it was all her! Nothing to do with me! You are the best thing that could ever happen to me, and I am not going to let you go! I love you.**" He said, leaning in to kiss me… And I let him.


	18. Liam!

**Chapter 18**

I pulled out of the kiss, to see Harry's face, looking slightly surprised

"_I can't Harry. Not after today_" I said to him, looking to the floor

"**Please Kate! I can't live without you! Please!**" He pleaded… do I take him back?

"_What if what happened today happens again?_"

"**It won't! Today as a massive mistake! I promise.**"

"_Well… Okay_" I said, feeling slightly relieved. He kissed me again, just as he pulled away Eleanor and Niall walked back in..

"**Yay! You two are okay! You are right?**"

"**Yeah we are**" Harry said, putting an arm around me and smiling…

"**Oh good… that would have been slightly awkward**" Niall said… Making us all laugh

"That's so cute!" Eleanor said

Just then I got a call from Zayn…

"**Kate! Quick! Outside! The balcony! Liam! Hurry!**" I told everyone, we grabbed our coats and ran outside, only to see Liam on the floor…

**Zayn's POV**

We were on the balcony and mucking around and Lou was throwing snowball at us… Then we heard a massive crash, and I saw Lou's face drop, Liam had fallen off the balcony! We all looked over the edge, to see him lying on the floor… Lou and I both jumped over the edge to land next to him… I called Kate, to make sure she was here, and Eleanor, of course. They all ran up to us, Eleanor looking really worried… I felt a tear leave my eye and fall down my face.

"Liam?" Eleanor screamed

"**Oh my god! What the hell happened?**" Harry said, as he cradled Kate in a hug, who was crying, whilst Eleanor was in Niall's arms.

"**He fell. We were being stupid, and he fell…**" Lou explained

"_Don't just sit there! Call 999!_" Kate screamed

So I did as she said

"**Hello, ambulance please, yes, it's my friend, he fell off a balcony and isn't breathing…Please, come quick!**" I said, the woman saying she'd be with us shortly.

"**They're on their way**" I told everyone, Kate and Eleanor still crying

"**Maybe you girls should go inside?**" Lou said looking worriedly at Kate

"No way. I'm staying write here." Eleanor said, kneeling beside Liam. Just then an ambulance pulled around the corner…

"How old is he? What's his name?" The paramedic asked us

"**Liam Payne he's 17**" Lou said

"Okay, any family here? Or…?" She asked again

"I'm his girlfriend…" Eleanor said, looking up

"Okay, can you come with us please? Also, someone who witnessed the accident?" She added

"**Sure, erm Eleanor… me or Lou?**" I asked her

"**Zayn, you go**" Lou said, going over to Kate and wrapping his arms around her

"Okay, have you all got a way to get to the hospital? I'm sure he would want you all there?" She asked us all, we all nodded

**Kate's POV**

Seeing them take Liam away like that… made me feel sick. It was horrible, Lou walked over to me and took me out of Harry's arms and place me in his own… I needed my brother. And he was here.

"**It's all going to be okay**" He whispered into my ear, kissing my forehead

"_Will it? Can we just go to the hospital?_" She asked, and I looked at Harry, and we both nodded.

"**I'll drive us**" He added

"**I'm coming too!**" Niall said

We all ran into Lou's car, and we drove off…. Hope Liam's okay.

**(A/N Sorry its such a short chapter!)**


	19. What The Hell!

**Chapter 19**

We were all waiting in the waiting room, still waiting to hear if Liam had woken up. It had been 8days, he hadn't moved, or anything, he was on life support and the doctors said that he'd be that way for a while. Just great.

"I need to see him. Come in with me?" Eleanor asked me, I nodded and we walked in hand in hand. She gasped at the sight of him, lying on the bed, motionless.

"_Hey, it will be fine! He'll be awake before you know it! Don't you worry_" I said resting an arm on her shoulder

"**And until he does, you have all of us**" We looked around and saw Harry, Niall, Louis and Zayn

"**We're not going anywhere**" Niall added

"Thanks guys, this means so much" Eleanor added

"_Okay, Niall, let's go get everyone something to eat and drink_" I said, Niall nodded and agreed

"**Are you going to be okay?**" Harry said, wrapping his arms around my waist, and lifting my chin to look into his beautiful green eyes…

"_I'll be fine_" I answered him, he tightened his grip and kissed me softly

"**See you in a minute**"

"_Okay_"

"**Love you beautiful**"

"_Love you too_" I said, as Niall opened the door to let me through

**Louis' POV**

I couldn't help but feel this was all my fault, I knew the others would disagree, so I didn't say anything, but if I hadn't been messing around on the balcony then Liam wouldn't be here… Eleanor wouldn't be crying and we'd all be happy… Well done Louis…

"**Hey, it's not your fault mate**" Harry said, putting an arm around my shoulder, it was if he had read my mind…

"**But what if it is?**" I questioned

"**Well we don't think it is, Eleanor doesn't, neither does Kate… Dude, it wasn't your fault**" He said, reassuring me

"**Sure?**"

"**Sure**" He said, smiling…. Just then, Liam's eyes started to open…

"Liam?" Eleanor said…

"**Hello beautiful**" He said, we all sighed a sigh of relief

"**Dude! You're awake!**" Zayn said, a smile spread across his face

"**I guess I am**" Liam replied

"**I'm gonna go get a doctor**" Harry said, walking out the door

"**Mate, I'm so sorry**" I said… clearing a lump from my throat… just as a tear left my eye

"**Don't get all soft on my Lou, it wasn't your fault mate… honest**" Liam said, smiling…

I felt such a relief when he said that. Just as he finished, he took Eleanor's hand, so I signalled to everyone to leave.

**Liam's POV**

I could see tears rising in her eyes. I loved her so much I hated seeing her like this.

"**Hey, don't cry!**" I said

"I can't help it, I'm just so happy your awake" She replied, squeezing my hand

Just then the big wooden doors swung open and Dr. Anersburg came in…

"So, Morning Liam" He said, jokingly

"**Morning doc**"

"How are you feeling?"

"**A bit groggy, but better thanks**"

"Good good, so, we need to talk about your situation"

"**Okay… go ahead**" I replied

"So, when you fell, you cracked a minor part of your spinal cord, it wont, well, hasn't cause a problem, so it will be fine, although, you broke your lower right leg in two places, as well as your high right leg once, also, you will need to be stay here for a few more days just for us to keep a further eye on you, your medication will be altered for about a month, you will start with taking painkillers 3times a day, and if that doesn't work take 4, these are to be taken ever 5hours."

"**Wow… can't wait**" I said, sarcasm rising in my voice

"I know, sounds like a lot of information, but it will all be put into a booklet for you. Now, have you got anyone staying at your place? We can't let you go home alone"

"**Eleanor's moving in**" I said, looking at Eleanor and seeing the massive smile spread across her face, yet the confused look as to why I had said she'd be moving in

"I am?" She asked

"**Of course, I'm not letting the lads look after me, how stupid do you think I am?**" I said, winking at her

"Okay, so as long as you're not going home alone. Now, get some rest Mr Payne you need to get some rest, I think its best Eleanor leaves" the doctor carried on

"**No, she's fine here.**" I said, the assertive tone rising in my voice

"Okay, well still, get some sleep" He continued walking out of the door

"Do you need anything?" Eleanor asked, I shook my head, "Well I'm going to go get something to eat, stay there!"

"**Oh I forgot to say I was planning on going for a gentle jog**" I said, in a very sarcastic voice

**Eleanor's POV**

I heard shouts from a hospital room, I was starting to get used to it, well… that was until I saw nurses rushing into Liam's room

"What the hell is happening?" I asked as I rushed into his room

"He's gone into cardiac arrest, please stay outside" A nurse said. Me stay outside? Ha as if.

"No. He's my boyfriend! I need to be in here!"

"Please madam, please wait outside" She said back, holding the small of my back and opening the door or me

"**Eleanor! What's happening?**" I heard someone say, I looked to my left to see Harry running through the glass doors

"It's Liam… he's gone into cardiac arrest"

"**What?**"


	20. She Moved

**Chapter 20**

**Harry's POV**

Eleanor and I were in the "Family Waiting Room"

"**He'll be fine, I promise!**" I said to her, as a tear fell down her face.

"Are you sure?"

"**Of course I am**" I replied smiling

Just then a nurse came through the door

"Eleanor Acornley? Harry Styles?"

"**That's us**" I answered

"Please come with me"

She led me and Eleanor into Liam's room, he looked pale, and was hooked up to so many machines, I looked to Eleanor and tears were falling down her face.

"He's stable; you can stay in here if you wish?" The nurse asked

"**Thankyou**" I replied, knowing Eleanor didn't really want to be in here. I saw her walk over to the side of his bed

"He looks so peaceful" She said

"**He is, always has been**"

"I know, but, it's strange, seeing him, lying here… Motionless"

"**Well, for the mean time, I guess we'll have to get used to it.**" I said, rubbing her shoulder

Just then Lou and Kate walked in

"**How is he?**" Louis asked

"**Getting there, he's stable, but yeah**" I replied

"He looks cold" Eleanor said, pulling a blanket over him

"_Eleanor, it'll be fine, I promise_" Kate said, pulling Eleanor into a hug, and looking at me smiling

"**You okay?**" I mouthed to her, she nodded in response

**Kate's POV**

10days went by, none of which Eleanor left the side of Liam's bed.

"_Hunni, you need to go home, get changed, have a shower, eat!_" I said

"No way, I'm staying right here" She replied

"_Please? We'll come straight back! _"

"You promise?"

"_I promise_"

"Okay, but can we be back in an hour?"

"_Depends on how quick your shower is_?" I said, making her giggle

"Well, I'd better be quick!" She said, as we both walked out of the hospital

**Niall's POV**

I hadn't seen Eleanor for 10 days, so you will understand how I was shocked when she walked through the front door with Kate!

"_Niall, get some food ready!_" I heard Kate shout

"**Will do! Does this mean I can eat too?**"

"_If you want! But make something Eleanor likes!_" she shouted as she and Eleanor ran up stairs

"**I'm on it!**" I shouted back up the stairs

I started to make a bacon sandwich for everyone, knowing this was Eleanor's favourite! After Eleanor had had a shower, both her and Kate came downstairs

"Wow, that smells amazing Nialler!" Eleanor said walking into the kitchen

"_She's right dude! Smells awesome!_" Kate agreed

"**Well, what can I say?**" I replied, winking

We all sat down and ate the bacon sandwiches, what Eleanor hadn't realised is that she'd been here for about 3hours…

"_Do you wanna go back to the hospital?_" Kate asked her

"Erm, might get some sleep first, you guys go back though!" She replied

**Kate's POV**

Niall, Eleanor and I all sat down to eat out bacon sandwiches, what seemed weird was that Eleanor and I let the hospital about 3hours ago, and she hadn't even noticed, but when I asked her if she wanted to go back she said no. That's not like her.

"_Okay, well, me and Niall will go back, and come and pick you up later? Text me when you're ready!" _

"Okay" She agreed as Niall and I walked out the door

**Harry's POV**

I watched as Niall and Kate walked through the big glass doors, laughing and joking around, it wasn't until the nurse told them to be quiet that they looked at me and just laughed.

"_Hey Harry, you okay?_" Kate said, wrapping her arms around my neck as mine wound around her waist

"**I'm good thankyou babe, how are you?**" I replied

"_I'm good thankyou_"

"**Good**" I replied, she smiled and I moved my head closer to hers, and kissed her. I felt her smile, which always made me smile; we pulled away and rested our foreheads against each other's

"**You guys are so cute**" We heard Niall say, we both turned our heads to look at him

"_Thanks Nialler_" Kate said, winking

"**What's going on with you and Laura?**" I asked him

"**I don't even know… I haven't seen her for like… 2weeks**" He replied

"_Well, she's been really busy and everything" _Kate said, but I knew she was hiding something

"**Kate… What is it?**" I asked her

"_Nothing, it's just… well… She's moved… To the US_" She told us, hesitating…

"**What? Why didn't she tell me?**" Niall said, sitting down

"_Well… she couldn't, she… well… it's hard to explain_"

"**Tell me!**" Niall demanded

"_Well, she left 15days ago, she had to, her Dad got offered a new job, and well… she couldn't bare saying good bye to you_" She finished

Niall dropped his head into his hands, and a tear fell down his face…


	21. Author's Note The End

**Authors Note!**

So guys, this is the end of "My life just gets better :D"!

BUT there is going to be a sequel! Meanwhile, I'm going to write another story! I hope you like it!

If you want to be in the sequel, message me, or write on a review who, or how you want to be in it! And any ideas for the story are welcome!

Hope you have liked the story! And like the many more to come!


End file.
